Return of Pennywise the clown
by AndyFarroday
Summary: A fan version of the IT story written by Steven King , my version is with the same clown based in 2017 and 2018 , 27 years after the original story , with new children and new fears to explore. I took a break from this story but due to recent events I have decided to get back into it and finish this , the new film trailer being released around this time is purely coincidental.
1. Sweet Sammy

The return of Pennywise the clown 

A fan version of the story of IT , different children , different fears , different town but same old clown . I hope you enjoy what is , my version of IT!

Hello , I would like to share a story , a story of a group of children all aged 12. These children are your average group of kids , not very popular and easily forgotten and it was only thanks to a creature of another world that this group became such good friends . They held a secret , the knowledge of alien life , something no one would believe . But before we get to that perhaps you would like to know who this group is and why you should care about their secret.

Our story follows Samantha Evans , a shy girl who's the most talented artist in her school . She doesn't have any friends as she lives in a house near the beach where the only neighbours she has is the animals of the land and creatures in the sea nearby. Samantha or Sam as her parents call her , spends most of her time at home sitting in her room looking out the window for inspiration , be it a drawing or a thought to help her sleep at night. A knock at the door distracted Sam from her thought process. "what?" she said looking at her room door. "Sam can I come in please" Sams mother maria asked. Sam rose from her seat and walked over to the door then opened it slightly , " um , I am not feeling very well mum please don't make me go in like this" Sam pleaded . Maria looked at her and responded in a harsh tone " If you are not downstairs dressed and ready in five minutes I will be dragging you to school , am I making myself clear?". Sam nodded then closed the door and walked over to her wardrobe and took her red skirt and white top , "where is it!" Sam asked herself as she frantically threw her clothes out of the wardrobe. She then stopped and took her blue jacket from the bottom and changed from her pyjamas to her clothes she selected.

Maria was waiting by the front door for her in her nurse uniform , a angry look on her face as she stood still , her patience running thinner by the second. "SAMANTHA MAE EVANS WILL YOU HURRY UP!" she shouted as she unlocked the front door and walked out to her car. Sam rushed into the bathroom and quickly washed her face then looked at her long ginger hair in disgust , not washed in two days and looks messy. Sam shook her head then ran downstairs and put her purple trainers on then rushed out the house closing her front door behind her then got into the front passenger seat of her mothers car. " sorry I was just"-"I DONT... I don't want to hear it" Maria interrupted as she started the car and started driving Sam to her school.

Sam sat back in her seat as she reached into her pocket and took her phone out then her headphones from her jacket pocket then connected her headphones to her phone and started playing a song on her phone as she put the headphones in her ears and closed her eyes. Maria looked at her then looked forward at the road , she couldn't see very well due to the sudden downpour of rain. Sam was daydreaming about pirates on an epic adventure out at sea when all of a sudden her thoughts went black and all she could see in her imagination was a red balloon in the distance , as hard as she tried she couldn't get the thought out of her head. A dark and sinister voice was whispering then it shouted "YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!". Sam gasped as she opened her eyes and looked very scared as she looked out and could see her school to her right. Maria stopped the car outside the school gates and looked at Sam the spoke very calmly "its only school , you go there to learn and have fun" "but" "NO … no buts sam , now you go in there and you have a good day , talk to people and who knows , maybe you will make a friend or two". Sam looked down and quietly spoke "you always say that and your always wrong". She took her headphones off and got out of the car then shut the door.

Maria drove off as Sam stared at her mother leaving her for another day of school alone. As she went to the gates she could hear a boy yell "NNOOOO!". She looked around and saw a young boy in a bright yellow raincoat chasing a small boat paper boat down the road. The boy stopped and knelt down on the ground looking for his boat down a storm drain. "are you alright?" Sam asked the boy. He replied "i lost my boat , my brother will kill me … can you help me?". Sam looked at him then looked down " no … its just a boat , be grateful you still have a brother left" she answered as she turned away and opened the gate then head up to the school doors. She stopped as she could hear a loud scream , she then looked around to see no one in sight … not even the little boy. Sam walked back down to the gate then stared at the storm drain. She looked away then looked back as a red balloon appeared , she gazed at it as it floated up into the sky. Sam ran off to school as she didn't want to be late to class.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Fitting in

The return of Pennywise the clown 

A fan version of the story of IT , different children , different fears , different town but same old clown . I hope you enjoy what is , my version of IT!

Chapter 2 

Samantha walked into her English class avoiding eye contact with everyone until she came across her seat at the back of the class which had been taken by someone. Sam looked around nervously then softly spoke "e..excuse me?...your um...in my seat" . The girl looked up at her then looked down and moved along one seat then quietly spoke "oh...sorry I..am new here". Sam didn't respond and sat down then looked down. "damn it , I forgot my bag" Sam said quietly to herself. The girl next to her looked at her and asked "forget something? I have books and...pens and stuff you could borrow". Sam looked at her and smiled "that would be nice ..thank you ..what can I give in return?". The girl got a notepad out of her bag and a pen and put it on the table in front of Sam then looked at her " maybe some ...advice". "advice?" Sam answered "what kind?". The girl then held her hand out "Jodie Marshall...you are?". Sam looked confused as she shakes her hand , "Samantha...uh ..evans..you can call me Sam ..its easier". Jodie looks forward and nods "Sam...that's easy enough".

At the end of class Jodie started packing her stuff away. "you never answered my question …. what kind of advice?" Sam asked her. Jodie smiled at her and asked " you seem like your one of the cool kids , what kind of things make you cool here?" . Sam coughed and giggled then looked at her , "cool?...miss Marshall I am the furthest thing away from cool here , stick around you will see , you have the nerds .. Peter Yeager and Edward Calvin ...people call him ned …..uh..cool kids..if..that's really your thing ….that would be Dean ...his group of jackasses. There is a book reading club and a sports team but not worth your time". Jodie looked down feeling a little bit awkward " sorry I didn't mean to offend you … you just..seemed like the cool type". Sam stood up and looked at Jodie then slid her notebook and pen back to her."keep em , some notes and a few drawings its not much but a memory of the last time we ever talked...ok?" she explained as she walked away from her and out of the class. Jodie looked at the notepad and opened it to see a few drawings of butterflies and a paper boat , she smiled as she went through the drawings.

Sam walked out of the school building and down to the gate then looked at the storm drain across the road. She looked around to see the street was empty then she smiled as she walked over to the drain . "this thing is huge .. a child could fit through" she told herself quietly. "hello...hello? What are you stupid and talking to yourself now!?" she muttered as she stared down at the entrance.

"HIYA SAMMY!" a voice shouted from a distance. Sam stood up in shock and stood back, "hello...is ...is someone there!?" . "somebody" the voice answered. Sam knelt down and looked through the darkness then took her phone out and activated the flash light. She struggled to see anything as her phone fell down into the drain "noo!" she said as she tried to reach down and grab it. She sat back and looked down "is anyone down there ...i wont tell anyone...i just really need my phone ..my mum and dad don't really trust me as it is". The voice softly spoke back "why should they …. are you trustworthy?". Sam looked shocked but remained calm and answered " they got me a goldfish once but kinda overfed it". "what was its name?" the voice asked. Sam felt uneasy and nervous then answered "i called it Freddie … like..Freddie Mercury from Queen". No answer was heard and Sam went to stand up. "do you like Queen?" the voice eventually replied. Sam sat still and smiled "they are my favourite band ...maybe ever" "mine too!" the voice answered with a childish excitement in its voice*. Sam smiled as she looked around " are you real? Or a voice in my head ...my dad thinks because I am so .lonely I have..imaginary friends". Sam looked at the darkness then looked around again , " I look like an idiot right now , the least you could do is answer me?" Sam told the voice as she stood up. "WAIT!...don't go...i get..very lonely down here...no friends..or..family .. it gets very dark and scary sometimes" the voice slowly spoke sounding upset. Sam looked down then looked around " I really shouldn't"

Sam looked away. "Samantha … can...you be my friend?" the voice pleaded. Sam looked at the drain the replied "let me see you … your in the dark … prove you aren't just a voice in my head". A creature slowly made its way to the drain and stepped into the light revealing its clown like form. Sam looked shocked at its pure white baby face with a large forehead and bright orange hair at the back , the only thing not white or orange was its bright red lips and the cracks in its forehead. "what are you ?" Sam asked slowly backing away. "well...i...i am" the creature smiled with a creepy turned lip then continued to say" I am Pennywise the dancing clown!". Sam looked at it and then looked around"this is a prank … last year people dressed up as killer clowns to scare people at halloween ...you are like them". Pennywise looked at her slightly confused "dressed up?" it asked then reassured her "no ..im not a prankster...dressing up...this is my ..real..self..my body ..my life...i wear my skin like you wear yours". Sam looked at it then sat back down and stared at it. "its rude to stare" IT told her as it stared at her. Sam tried to look behind it then asked "do you live down here?". Pennywise smiled and answered "would you like to see?...its fun down here...there's a circus ..full of laughter and joy a wardrobe of clothes to dress up as whatever you wish ...stereo so we can play Queen alll...ddaayyy...loonnggg" it giggled and smiled at her.

Sam smiled "that does sound pretty fun actually ...but I cant stay for long...i could ...come back tomorrow". Pennywise smiled and stood back " are you sure you dont want to right now?...you can do whatever you want down here". Sam smiles and stands back "its ok ...il come back tomorrow" she told Pennywise as she looked at everyone leaving school , "i should get going mum will be waiting for me...bye then" she told it as she walked off. "see you tomorrow Sammy ….bring your friends...we can all float down here" it quietly spoke as it smiled at Sam walking away.

Sam walked away from the drain then gets knocked over to the ground , "what the hell!" she asked as she stood up and saw jodie stood in front of her looking scared. "im so sorry!" Jodie exclaimed as Sam looked angry and walked off to her mothers car. Jodie looked down then around as everyone was walking off to their own destinations , she started to walk home as it started to rain. "great" she said to herself as she walked across the road and headed home.

Jodie got to her house located in the centre of town as she opened the front door and then walked in and shut it. "mum dad I'm home!" she said as she headed straight to her room and shut the door then took her bag off dropping it on the ground. "JODIE!" her mother Kate shouted from outside her room. Jodie walked over and opened the door , "yes?". Kate looked at her smiled the softly spoke "how was your day?" , "it was ok … met someone but I dont think she likes me" Jodie answered looking away from Kate. Kate nodded " its ok sweetheart , you try again tomorrow ...hey um...what was the name of that...boy ..you met a while ago ?". Jodie looked at her "James?" she answered then added "why?". Kate looked at Jodie with a worried face then spoke " his brother...went missing today ...but...its not good … nothing has been confirmed by anyone but ..the police found traces of his..um...im sorry ..you..your too young to understand" "his what?" she asked Kate looking scared and determined for answers. Kate looked at her then nodded "Ok but I did warn you ….the police found bits of an arm ...skin..bone...blood...they are trying to match the DNA now". Jodie looked shocked then calmly said " I haven't..seen James in a while..ever since we moved here ...i think I preferred Derry..Arcadia sucks!". Kate sighed then put her hand on Jodie's shoulder " your father needs this , its been a long time since he went out to sea and a home near the beach might do some good for him" . Jodie stood back looking slightly annoyed but remained silent. Kate nodded and looked around " I know its not your favourite decision but things will work out better here , you will make more friends and your uncle lives nearby and your cousin peter is at your school , have you tried to talk to him?" she politely asked with a smile on her face.

Jodie looked around her room before answering then said "NO". Kate looked a little stunned "excuse me little lady what did you just say?" . Jodie snapped back "NO ..i hate it here...i hate everything about this place the house is horrible dad never even stays here for long he's always sailing off ...Peter is a nerd why would I wanna talk to him ...and my ..yeah Toby is a great influence isnt he , always skipping school getting into trouble with his friends oh and not only that but someone I know could be ….dead...so no mum..i hate it here!". Kate looked sad then crossed her head , she slowly walked away then looked back at Jodie and calmly spoke "maybe you should talk to your father about that...i am trying my best for you Jodie...i always have" she then walked to her room.

Jodie stood still realising she just upset her mother , the one person who has cared for her. She gets angry and shuts her room door and sees her reflection in the large mirror in her room. "you are ..ugly..disgusting ..no wonder people don't like you ..what kind of person treats their mother like that?...you might as well just go and not return ...no one would miss you". A tear ran down Jodies face as she looked around her room then looked back at herself in the mirror. She looked shocked as she could see herself holding a red balloon in her reflection even though she was not holding one. She walked over and picked up her mirror then opened her large room window and throws the mirror out of the house. She sits down on her bed and picks her bag up and takes her notepad that she let Sam borrow and opens it up to a random page to see a drawing of a paper boat and a quote above it reading "you'll float too".

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. meet the losers

The return of pennywise the clown

A fan version of the story of IT , different children , different fears , different town but same old clown . I hope you enjoy what is , my version of IT!

Chapter 3

It was another dark rainy day in Arcadia bay , it always felt like a storm was approaching yet no one was making preparations. In one home at the centre of town , there was a different kind of storm that had struck , emotions were something Jodie could never handle. She would wake up everyday , go to school then come home , same old routine , so moving from a quiet town called Derry out in the middle of no where to a random beach town like Arcadia bay was just a nuisance to her and messed up her routine.

Jodie opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling with a lack of joy on her face , just another day that she has to start. "just 5 more minutes" she said to herself as she turned onto her side and shut her eyes only to be woken an hour later by her phone alarm that reads "LATE!" on the front screen. She sat up and grabbed her phone and turned her alarm off then stood up looking around her room. She looked down then navigated her way to her wardrobe and kicked the rubbish on the floor out of the way then opened her wardrobe and smiled. "nerdy , hipster , cool or subtle?" she asked herself whilst looking through her clothes. "subtle" she answered as she took her light blue jeans and white shirt out and threw on her bed then took her black cotton coat out and smiled then shut her wardrobe doors then left her bedroom and went straight to her bathroom as she took a shower.

As she stood in the shower with the water falling down on her she started hearing voices in her head. At first she ignored them thinking it was the shower making a weird noise but then the voice got clearer , so clear to the point it felt like someone was standing behind her whispering in her ear. "you are trying to hard" the voice whispered. Jodie turned holding her fists up in a fighting stance only to see no one behind her , she looked around then saw herself in the mirror. "you look like a fool , how do you expect people to like you when you don't even like yourself" the voice whispered again. Jodie finished her shower and stepped out grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself then looked at the mirror which was covered in steam. She felt confused for it only took a moment for the mirror to be unclear. "look at yourself look what you have become , look at what you will be" the voice spoke again . Jodie slowly raised her hand placing it on the mirror then slowly wiped a bit of the steam off as she saw a woman in the mirror , it took her a second to realise this wasn't her but looked very similar , the same brown hair and dark green eyes. "mum" Jodie asked noticing the mirror reflection wasn't moving a muscle.

Jodie looked around the bathroom then stared at the reflection , "are you … me?" she asked. The reflection vanished as steam fogged up the mirror again. "no no come back now!" she demanded as she starting wiping the mirror again but despite her efforts it was no use , each time she tried to see clearly , her view was blocked by the steam again. "what's the matter? I thought you didn't like your body" the voice spoke as a faint laugh could be heard as the voice sounded like it was fading away. Jodie felt irritated and left the bathroom and went straight to her bedroom and got changed into her clothes.

A few minutes later she opened her room door and stepped out , looking down at her black boots leading up to her jeans shirt and black coat. She tied her long dark brown hair into a ponytail then took her Walkman out of her bag and attached it to her jeans belt then walked into the kitchen and grabbed her over head headphones and connected the wire to the Walkman , clicked play on her favourite cassette and put her headphones on and smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and out of the house , the sun had come out as she smiled.

She started to walk to the bus stop but once she got there she could see the bus already down the street , she sighed and started to run after it shouting "WAIT!" as she ran but it was no use , she ran out of breath and could not run any more , she looked up to see a boy her age running after the bus , recognising her cousin Peter Yeager late for the bus like her. "HEY STOP .. STOP THE BUS" Peter yelled as he was hitting the side hoping to grab the bus drivers attention. The bus driver saw him in the mirror and smiled as he drove off. Peter stopped running and leaned against a lamppost to catch his breath. Jodie walked over and put her headphones down resting around her neck then put her hand on his shoulder and asked "are you alright?". Peter looked at her and stood straight then nodded , "never better" he replied then added "what are you ..what are you ….doing..here?". Jodie looked at the bus in the distance then smiled. "same as you … thinking about skipping a day of school". Peter smiled as he looked around then looked at her "if we leave now we may only be 20 minutes late". Jodie nodded and started walking as peter walked by her side. "so why haven't you said hello yet? .. not that ..you have to but I just thought ..well...i thought new home new school ...no friends" peter stopped talking feeling he had crossed a line. Jodie felt awkward then stuttered as she tried to respond "f. ..i..i have.. ...yeah..i..i do...like..um...Samantha...um Evans I think?..cool wouldnt know her though". Peter smiled and sarcastically replied "no I guess I wouldn't , not like she's my science partner or anything like that". Jodie felt embarrassed and looked down to avoid eye contact. Peter then grabbed her hand and pulled her off the road as a car drove past , "CAREFUL" he shouted as he pulled her to safety.

Jodie looked down at their hands still held together , she quickly let go and started to walk away. "hey wait up!" he said as he ran up to her and walked at her pace which was increasing by the second. "Jodie what's wrong? Have I done something wrong?" peter asked looking concerned. "no" she replied as she started to slow down. "I don't need friends , I didn't need friends at Derry ...i don't need em here" she explained whilst looking forward. Peter didn't know what to say , it was the first time he dealt with this kind of situation. "i'm sorry I didn't mean to ...i don't...i ..uh...im sorry ok , I just thought maybe you would want some company , me and Ned ..um Edward..doubt you remember him , we have a little club you might want to be a part of" peter explained to her but Jodie didn't really acknowledge him at first until eventually she broke her silence and asked "what club?". Peter smiled as the two carried on walking to school.

Peter led Jodie to the library and checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late , he then opened the library door and walked with Jodie to the back of the library then opened another door with a small room and a round table in the middle. Ned was sat at the table reading a superhero comic. "welcome to the losers club Jodie" peter smiled as he invited her in. Jodie looked around the room as she slowly entered , she took her time getting used to her new surroundings and stared at the paintings hung up on the wall. "what is this?" she asked peter. Peter closed the door and walked over to the painting and picked it up off the wall and presented it to Jodie "painted by the schools art legend herself , Samantha Evans ..this is Spider-man , his real name is peter Parker , a boy from queens who was bitten by a radioactive spider and became a super hero. Jodie looked at him with confusion then softly spoke "became a superhero? Don't you mean died of radioactive poisoning ?". peter smiled at her " ah but that's the best thing about comic books Jodie , its all make belief ...tell me..have you ever made a character ? A story ...your own creation?". Jodie thought about it trying to think back but her mind felt blank , "i don't think I ever have" she answered. Peter looked at ned and asked "what about you? Made a character yet?". Ned held his hand up then put his finger on his lip as he continued to read his comic. Peter looked at Jodie , "hes always like that" he reassured her.

A few hours had passed , peter and Jodie both missed their first lesson and decided to skip second as they were creating something magical , their own story. "ok so if your character ...carl if he was at this camp ..is he alone?". Jodie looked at him and thought about her answer then spoke " no , he has his mum and dad with him ..ohh wait no..his dad but his mum isn't his mum , she is just better than his real mum so he calls her...mum". Peter sat in a state of confusion trying to understand then slowly nods , "ok maybe some details aren't as important , lets focus on one character first , so ...carl last name?". Jodie smiled and said "smith" plain and simply. Peter smiled and started writing some notes down then looked at her "any problems ...like is he ..missing an eye or an arm or something?". Jodie simply crossed her head then said "well actually ...there is this one thing ...when he ..wakes up he hears a voice in his head. He doesn't know what the voice is and it scares him as he thinks he is going insane , he cant ...tell anyone as he fears he will get..bullied more". Peter stopped writing notes realising who she was actually referring to , he then smiled and looked at her. " so my character , he's going to be an alien , my character Freedo ..is going to be carls friend ...someone carl wont trust at first but can ...explain his secrets and thoughts to" . Jodie nodded then continued "well..there's a girl that carl likes , she made a bad first impression and tried to find her after scho- um..camp ..and when she found this girl she accidentally knocked her over ...the girl was very angry and now carl feels she cannot talk to this girl any more". Peter smiled and pointed out her mistake , "she or he?". Jodie sat back and looked confused ,"what do you mean" she asked. Peter put his notebook in his bag , "Jodie I think you have a problem with you ..the real you , I think your alone and scared and need someone to help you through , I would like you to join the losers club as a full time member , no forms or anything , just talk to us about how you feel , that's what we do ...we are the losers at this school so losers look out for one another , I hope you consider it". Jodie looked down at her Walkman then closed her eyes, "promise you wont laugh?" she asked nervously. Peter nodded "i promise , you have my word".

Jodie got on with her day attending the lessons she needed to then the end of the day was finally here as she stood up from class , put her Walkman on her belt again and started listening to her favourite songs as she started her walk home , or at least she tried. She got to the school gates and saw Dean , Toby ,Rebecca and Dan. She smiled "the cool kids" she said quietly to herself as she walked over to them and took her headphones off. The 4 were sitting on a wall talking to each other , they were older than Jodie Toby being 15 , the oldest out of them all , and also happens to be Jodie's uncle. She nodded to herself then looked at Toby and put on a chilled out voice "yo ...what's up Toby". Toby looked at her confused. Dean looked at Toby then at Jodie and jumped down and stood in front of Jodie looking down at her. Jodie felt a little bit intimidated as she looked up at him trying to speak but only stuttering again "whats...u... ...whats...up?". Dean looked down at her then grabbed her Walkman off her belt and held up looking at it "what's this then ? Cool little uh..calculator ..vhs player haha..seriously kid what is this shit?". Jodie tried to act cool again " dude..its a Walkman , far better than your uh..pathetic phones". "really?" Dean asked smiling at her , "let me have a go then" he said whilst taking Jodie's headphones off her and putting them over his head then jumped up onto the wall and hit play. Jodie looked at him "its pretty good huh...um...its..classic..music". Rebecca laughed and whispered into Dans ear. Jodie looked away hoping she wasn't whispering about her then she looked at dean , "um hey ...can..can I have that back?". Dean looked at her then smiled "nah ..i like it ..in fact I like it so much that im gonna keep it , call it payment for the protection I have offered you". Jodie looked a little bit scared then stuttered "p. ?...for..what?". Dean looked down at her and asked "have you been threatened , beaten up ….insulted?". Jodie crossed her head as dean looked away and said "your welcome...now fuck off kid".

Toby crossed his head but looked away. Jodie looked a little bit angry "no!..give it back!". Dean got angry and jumped back down and stood over her again then held the Walkman up high above her , "sure" he said holding it as high as he can "just take it". Jodie looked up and tried reaching it. Dean smiled then took the headphones out of the Walkman and threw it across the street as it slid down into the storm drain. "NNNOOO!" Jodie yelled as she ran across the road and led onto the ground trying to see down the drain , that voice returning in her head only getting louder. She stood up and walked back over to dean and looked him straight in the eyes. "your going to pay for that! It was my grandfathers , you are going to buy me a new one" she demanded trying not to show any fear however her body was starting to tremble as the nerves took over. Dean looked at her then grabbed her coat pulling her up into the air "listen you little shit , if you didn't want it to break maybe don't bring it into school , you wanna hang with us don't join the fucking losers club , rookie mistake and you fell for it … and don't...ever..try coming over here asking how we are cus none of us here give a shit". Jodie was holding onto his arms then looked at Toby , "help me" she asked before trying to move. Dean looked at Toby then back at Jodie , "what was that...im sorry I think you are gonna have to speak up". Jodie went to say something but was stopped as Dean just threw her onto the ground.

Jodie sat up on the ground and looked around as all the kids started to leave school , something always felt off when the kids left , it always looked like a military march , no one spoke or made any eye contact. Jodie thought they were all hypnotised. She stood up and made her way over to the storm drain and sighed. Samantha was just leaving the building as she spotted Jodie near the drain , she walked over and asked "hey are..are you alright? I saw what dean did , im sorry". Jodie looked at her then looked away feeling all sorts of emotions building up inside her but the only words she could put together was , "mm hi" she closed her eyes in shame. Sam however giggled , she looked down the drain , "drop something?".  
Jodie felt to embarrassed to say anything and started to slowly back away then mumbled "...walk...man" but she ran off to scared to talk to sam or hear the voice in her head again.

Sam looked confused but shook her head then looked down the drain , "are you there?" she asked with a smile on her face. "hiya Sammy , where did your friend go?" Pennywise asked as it made its way to the drain. "she isnt really my um...friend..i dont really have friends" she answered. Pennywise nodded and spoke "very wise Sammy...very wise , friends will always let you down no matter how much you think they care...but not me bucko ...you can always depend on me". Sam smiled and nodded " I guess time will prove you right or wrong". "ssooooo...would you like to come down and see the circus?" he asked as he slowly smiled with his turned lip. Sam smiled looking at him "that looks so cool , the thing you do with your lip is ...really creative". Pennywise stared at her "come down here and il show ya ...dontcha wanna learn new tricks". Sam nodded "alright but not too long I dont want my mum to get worried she told him as she slowly led down, "your going to have to move out of the way then". Pennywise stood back into the darkness. Sam only just managed to slip through the drain as she stood up and looked around trying to adjust to the harsh dark light , "where are you" she asked whilst looking around. Pennywise was standing at the end of the tunnel where there was a dark red light , "down here!". Sam smiled and walked down to him and saw its clown form standing over her.

Sam didn't show any fear at all but looked more fascinated than anything , she looked around then asked "do you have a house or room or somewhere you live?". Pennywise turned in a crooked way and slowly walked down the tunnel "down here". Sam followed looking around seeing dead rats on the floor , pennywise opened a door and walked through as the two entered a large part of the sewer which Sam recognised as the centre of the sewer system. She walked away from pennywise and stared at a broken down theatre set up , she looked around then sat down on one of the chairs and looked at the front stage and smiles.

Pennywise walked over and stood behind her looking down at her , looking at her with anticipation , dribble slowly falling down the side of his mouth. Sam looked at the stage , "iv always wanted to get into acting , im not great at it ….but I might be good with ...practice" . Pennywise continued to stare at her and crossed its head , "not enough fear". "pardon?" Sam asked still looking at the stage. "not enough ..uh...courage...is that it? ..are you scared of something ?". Sam sat back not focusing on anything , "im scared of lots of things " she stated then continued "spiders are creepy cant and I cant stand it when people argue around me ...im scared that it will tear apart all I care for ...i suppose that sounds pretty dumb huh". Pennywise looked up at the stage " its natural to be afraid of things , fear is a part of everyone ..its ok to fear...its ..encouraged". Sam slowly nodded then asked " are you afraid of something?" pennywise was stunned , it was the first time someone had asked him a personal question , he looks down at her then softly spoke "im afraid of...of being alone...i dont have a lot of friends". It crossed his head which made a jingle sound like a bell , it then looked down at Samantha with murderous intent , it smiled and very slowly opened its mouth as his rows of sharp teeth started to emerge and its eyes slowly looking opposite ways. In a very broken crooked voice "TaStY FrEsh FfeeaAARRR!".

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Not dead yet

The return of pennywise the clown

A fan version of the story of IT , different children , different fears , different town but same old clown . I hope you enjoy what is , my version of IT!

Chapter 4

Pennywise opened his mouth as his rows of teeth started to emerge , "TasTy FresSHhh FeaRR". It growled to itself. Sam stood up and crossed her arms oblivious to pennywise intentions "i suppose you have me". Pennywise stopped and closed his mouth looking at her , "what do you mean?" it asked whilst feeling a sharp pain in its stomach. Sam stood up and looked at it , "my daddy always wanted me to do the good thing...help the good and ignore the bad , but you seem hurt and alone ...i wish I could help you … if there was a way I could I would" . Pennywise stood In a state of confusion , not only did it just meet a human but a human who didn't fear it and even tried to help it . It looked down and with a sad voice it spoke "people like me are supposed to be left alone for good reason … we do bad things...we do not deserve help". Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket watch then placed it into pennywise's hand then stood back and smiled. "its not much but , its something". Pennywise looked down at the watch studying but eventually asking "what is it?". " a watch to tell the time … but more importantly... a gift from me to you , that's what friends do" Sam answered with a smile then looked around and found her phone , she walked over and picked it up putting it in her pocket then finds Jodie's Walkman laying on the ground. "ooohhhh...walk...man...walkman" she picked it up then put it in her pocket then looked at pennywise who was still staring at the watch. "i gotta go now , il see you soon though" she told it whilst walking out of the large room and back to the drain. She climbed up and just managed to fit through.

Pennywise looked up then held the watch tight and crushed it with a very cross look on his face then a face of pain. "I NEED TO FEAST!" it yelled at itself whilst searching the sewer for a sign of human meat. "something something I need something!" it muttered to itself whilst looking. It stopped as it could hear the sounds of children playing nearby. It smiled whilst walking over to the drain and looking out at the kids on the street.

The next day Samantha reluctantly got out of bed and got herself prepared for yet another day of school , however this time she had a drawing ready , a gift for her new found friend. By the time she arrived at school she looked over at the drain and saw a small trail of blood , she shook her head then looked again as the blood disappeared. She felt confused but didn't think check on it as she wandered off into the school gates , first she went to the library and knocked on the room door with the name "losers club members only" on. Peter opened the door and stood by it blocking view of inside , "hey Samantha , um how can I help you?" he asked with a smile. Samantha reached into her bag and took out Jodies walkman "i saw you were with that new girl the other day , just thought I should give you this to give to her , im not in first session I have a piano lesson." peter nodded as she quickly placed the walkman in peters hand and walked off. "whats her problem?" ned asked whilst closing the door and sitting back at the table.

A few minutes passed as peter and ned were round the table discussing heroes battling each other and who would win in specific situations. Jodie knocked then opened the door "um hey , you guys cool if I uh , stay here for a bit?". "sure" peter replied as he looked at ned and nodded at him to stop their conversation. Jodie shut the door and walked over then sat at the table and smiled , "so whatcha chatting about?" she asked. Ned ignored her and took his notepad out. Peter looked at her ,"uh ignore him he doesn't talk much , we were just thinking , there's a comic con soon and maybe um , you would like to go?". Jodie looked stunned then asked "me? Don't those things cost a lot?". Peter laughed then answered "we have the money just not the company and well , clearly your encounter with cool kids didn't go to plan". Jodie looked down embarrassed. "relax" peter reassured her as he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled " I told you , your welcome here , your where you belong , with friends and family … people who care about you". Jodie looked up and smiled at him. Peter reached into his jacket pocket and gave Jodie her walkman "gift from Samantha don't ask me why she had it I aint gotta clue".

Jodie looked at her walkman then put it in her bag. Ned put his notebook down and looked at Jodie then asked "what's up with you and Samantha?". Jodie felt confused "i don't know" she answered looking at peter , peter didn't get involved then Jodie looked back at ned "i don't understand what you mean there's nothing , that's what's up ...nothing". Ned crossed his head and looked at his notebook "your lying to yourself". Jodie felt annoyed then clicked her fingers getting neds attention "hey , I said I don't know … if you know something I don't then don't hide be a man and tell me". Ned glanced at her then stood up and walked over to the computer in the corner of the room and put his headphones on and turned the computer on. Jodie sat back and looked at peter , "if there was something I did wrong wouldn't she tell me?". Peter shrugged then looked at her "a lot of weird things happen around this place , people are always changing moods , Samantha has always been a bit weird , always... distant from reality".

Peter and Jodie started talking about their lessons as ned was looking on the internet , ned took his headphones off as a sudden glimpse of what looked like a clown jump scared ned. "AAAHHHH!" he screamed as he fell back off his chair. Peter stood up and rushed over helping him up "the hell was that?" he asked whilst Jodie laughed. Ned looked at the computer to see the image had gone. "sorry probably just a...uh..a virus or something...something popped up was kinda creepy". Peter walked over and sat at the computer as the tabs were deleting themselves then a new tab opened. Peter looked confused and shocked. "you two come ere". Ned and Jodie walked over looking at the computer which had started typing "latest news Arcadia bay area".ned hit peters shoulder "stop it your creeping me out", "i ain't touching anything" peter replied as he moved back a bit in the chair. The computer loaded up a news page , Jodie read out the headline "3 students found dead in Arcadia ". peter looked confused then looked to ned in hope that he would come out and say it was a prank but he had no luck. Jodie carried on reading the article on the page "last night 3 students of Arcadia bay were found dead , they have since been identified as " she stopped looking shocked. Peter read out the names "Peter Yeager , Edward Rogers and Jodie Marshall". Jodie looked at peter then at ned. Ned was shaking a little "b. how..we..we ain't..we ain't dead". The three looked at the page as it turned to white and in a red font the word "YET" appeared with blood dripping from the letters.

"STOP IT JUST STOP IT its clearly a fucking sick joke and I want it to stop!"ned shouted as he stood away from the computer. Peter looked closely at the screen then put his finger on the letters then looked as his finger had a drop of blood on. Ned stared at peter slowly walking away backwards , "FUCK THIS!" he yelled as he ran out of the room and out of the school. Jodie went to go after him but peter stopped her "hes just gonna go home he will be fine."

ned was running home when he ran out of breath and stopped looking around to see a clear road ahead and a clear road behind him. He sat down on the curb of the road right above a sewer drain as a voice started whispering in his ear "Where you going neddy?...dontcha wanna float!". Ned shook his head and shut his eyes tightly". He felt something grab his ankle however he didn't open his eyes or move a muscle thinking it was just his imagination. He then opened and saw a zombie like hand holding his ankle. He stood up quick and broke his foot free standing back in the road staring at the drain. "HA ...I WIN!" he shouted at the drain. A laugh could be heard then a dark voice followed "no Edward...you lose". Ned stood confused as a truck horn could be heard very close. Ned looked to his left to see a large truck was driving straight for him. He attempted to run but a hand grabbed his ankle again , he looked down to see the hand was merged with the concrete road. He struggled trying desperately to escape as the truck got closer . With his last breath he shouted "NNNNOOOO!" as the truck hit him , his body brutally disfigured and limbs detaching itself from his body but all that could be seen were anyone watching would be a second of blood flowing everywhere.

Neds arm rolled on the floor close to the sewer drain as Pennywise appeared in the drain watching the truck go by , it smiled then grabbed what remained of neds nearby corpse and brought it into his sewer home to feast , for tonight Pennywise would not go hungry.


	5. New Year

The return of Pennywise the clown 

A fan version of the story of IT , different children , different fears , different town but same old clown . I hope you enjoy what is , my version of IT!

* * *

* * *

Quick writers note : sorry for this chapter taking time to be here , been dealing with other issues , like how to progress the story and if its worth doing . Surprising how many views an alternate ending to RDR2 can get you , but I dont want to be known for alternate endings , alternate reality stories on the other hand. I have decided to keep this story going in hopes for more people to enjoy , so as usual hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback , positive or negative , both helps!

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since neds "disappearance" and the new school term had just started after the Christmas break , peter spent his morning before class putting up missing posters around Arcadia . Jodie often walked around with him keeping him company , the news advised the town that people stay in pairs or more now due to a few other kids in the area going missing.

Samantha never really went out other than to school so she didn't worry to much about that , she did however get bored of being alone over the holidays so as she got ready for the first day back to school she started writing a to do list and thought to herself "hmm , find new friends ….sleepovers down the line?...maybe...perhaps I could join peters group , he has always been kind to me". She turned the page to her drawing of pennywise , she looked at it thinking to herself "what are you?..where did you come from?". All questions she could easily go and ask but she grown a fear of it over time. She packed her bag and headed downstairs then walked into the sitting room , she looked at her dads old chair in the corner of the room , smiled at it then walked over to the door and got her shoes on.

On the way to school maria was driving her with Sam sat in the back drawing away , whilst drawing she dosed off thinking about her troubles. She woke up in a different car , it was red and the roof was down ,she recognised it as her dads old convertible. She smiled and looked at her father driving then softly asked "dad?". Her father didn't respond instead just continued driving , Sam looked around as they were driving through a Forrest in the morning with the orange sun shining a beautiful light on all the surrounding trees. She looked at her dad again then put her hand in his shoulder "dad?...are...are you ..ok?". Her father nodded whilst turning the radio on. She sat back as the reality started to feel odd , and not real . She started listening to the radio as a song just finished , the presenter then started speaking "its a wonderful morning in the town of Arcadia , and Samantha Evans needs to wake up". Sam looked confused as she woke up back in her mothers car and looked around "what?..what?". Maria turned to her "we are here sweetheart ...are you ok?..fell asleep back there". Sam nodded as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Maria then rolled the window down and looked at her "excuse me...a thank you?". Sam stopped and looked at her "sorry um..thanks mum". Maria smiled "have a good day ...i love you". Sam nodded "alright see you later". "no you have to say it back". Sam stood still looking around not seeing anyone in sight "um...loveyou" she muttered. Maria smiled and drove off.

Sam looked at her mother driving away then looked across the road , looking at the sewer drain. She walked on into school then went straight to the losers club room and knocked on the door. Peter opened up and looked at her "oh..hey Sam..its uh..been a while how ..how was Christmas?". Sam shrugged "same old...why?". Peter shrugged back "just..wondering..haven't seen you in a while that's all..im just..getting worried nowadays". Sam smiled at him "don't need to worry about me running off anywhere...got..no where to run off to". Peter nodded "i..i suppose...that's true...sorry did you ..need something?" , Sam looked around then quietly said "a friend?...aint much friendly people around and ..im..kinda tired of being alone". Peter nodded , understanding her feelings then moved out the way "plenty of room for more in here and ...like I said...you are always welcome here". Sam smiled and walked in then saw Jodie at the computer with her headphones on. oh..she..a member now?. Peter closed the door "what Jodie?..yeah she's been with us..well...i don't know a few days before ned went missing". Sam sat down at the table "how long has it been now?". Peter shrugged "a couple weeks..if it was just ned it would be understandable but with other kids in the area going too...well..im just worried...also..something happened...the day he went". Sam looked confused as peter sat down next to her , the two were looking at each other , Sam then made a confused face "..aarreee...you gonna tell me...what?". Peter looked away for a second , "uh ..yeah sorry ..um...yeah ..just something weird...i ..i cant explain it really..and..even if I could you wouldn't believe me". Sam smiled at him as the two looked at each other again "try me" she said as peter smiled back at her. The two ended up unknowingly just staring at each other.

"are you two about to start kissing cus I don't wanna see that" Jodie asked looking at the two of them. Sam and peter looked away from each other as peter then stood up "uh no no , not ..no...u..right..Sam what were you ...saying?". Sam got her notepad out her bag "um..you were telling me about ned ..something..weird that happened". Jodie then moved her chair over to the table and looked at Sam "basically..computer went really...weird..a fake news thing popped up ...someone pranked us and ned got scared..ran away". Peter crossed his head "it wasn't a prank...explain the blood". Jodie shrugged "i dunno...never pranked someone before..i..i guess fake blood ….it cant have been real peter ...just..couldn't have...i mean I wouldn't be surprised if ned pranked us and ran off ..hes probably at home laughing at us now". Peter sat back down feeling annoyed "...no...no I ..i went round a could times over the holidays...no ones seen him..they are worried..his sister thinks its my fault...i don't think he would just..run off for no reason".

Sam started flicking through her notebook going through her old drawings as she stopped on a random page , looked at peter and asked "have you told the police about this?". Peter nodded "my mums the sheriff of this town , she told me she..well..they ..they have a lot of cases to deal with now...and what with Christmas just come and gone , there's a lot more problems to deal with". Sam looked at Jodie "have you ..um..seen or heard anything?". Jodie crossed her head "nah...never really..knew ned so ..i wouldn't know what to be looking out for ...anyway..i got class to go to"she then got up and grabbed her stuff then headed out shutting the door behind her. Peter looked at the door , he then looked at Sam , then glanced at her notebook with the picture of pennywise smiling. "you...you seen that clown too?". Sam looked confused then looked down at her drawing " ..yeh just..um...yeah..how do..you know about it?". Peter stood back a bit "..nightmares...i..i dont dream much...but ..sometimes...that clown shows up in my nightmares...i...i should get going Sam" peter quickly picked his bag up and walked out the room.

Sam looked confused then looked down at the notebook as the drawing had disappeared , she shut her notebook and sat back looking around the room. She closed her eyes then opened as she was sat down at a small campfire with her dad , her dad was looking at the fire not showing any expression. Sam sat back and looked around , she couldn't see very far as her sight felt blurry , she then looked at her dad and asked "are...are you going to ..to talk to me?". Her father didn't respond and kept staring at the fire , a laugh could be heard behind her , she quickly stood up and looked as a large black wolf was slowly emerging from the bushed , Sam gasped then went to run away but her father grabbed her wrist , she looked at him trying to break free then looked at the wolf which started walking towards her. "DAD!". The wolf then jumped at her as she screamed.

She then gasped and fell off her chair , she sat up and looked at her notebook she had knocked off the floor , a drawing of a old abandoned house was there , she couldn't recognise it as she didn't draw it. She picked it up and stood up studying the drawing , she then looked at the clock and realised she was late for class , she quickly packed her stuff and walked to the door. She could hear that laugh again but she shook it off and rushed out to class.


	6. Fear harvest

The return of Pennywise the clown 

A fan version of the story of IT , different children , different fears , different town but same old clown . I hope you enjoy what is , my version of IT!

Chapter 6

The bell rang as everyone in class rushed to pack up and escape the classroom , Sam had fallen asleep again due to it being a science class , her least favourite subject of all. She sat up and started putting her books in her bag , the teacher had left the classroom and Sam looked around the empty class. She stood up and put her bag on , making her way to the door. "where you going?" a voice spoke , Sam looked back around the classroom not seeing anyone still. "hello?"...no one answered as she opened the door and walked out. She made her way down the hall avoiding everyone she came across , it was weird for her as school had ended yet everyone was still hanging around in the hallways like they were waiting for class. "Sam" a voice called out , Sam stopped and turned around , to her surprise the hallways were completely empty , she looked confused looking around. "ok stop it now who is it?...peter...Jodie?". No one answered as she started looking in classroom windows down the hall.

Sam gave up and walked to the exit , distracted by the voice in her head , she wasn't paying attention then she tripped down the stairs. "WOAH!" she yelled as she fell , she quickly sat up on the floor and looked at her books that had fallen out of her bag , she started picking them up then stood up and placed them back in her bag. Toby walked over to her and picked a book up off the floor and wiped a bit of dirt off it "advanced science?..you know this is for..well..advanced class right?". Sam looked at him then looked around expecting the local group of bullies to show up and ruin her day some more. Toby looked at Sam "um..are..are you ok?". Sam looked at him and took her book off of him and put it in her bag. "im fine" she said sharply standing back from him. Toby looked confused then figured it out "oh..right..ok..don't..don't worry I..im not gonna..bully you ..or whatever , im not like them alright. What's your name again?". Sam crossed her arms and looked away feeling nervous "Samantha...people...people call me Sam though". Toby nodded "yeah..i..i remember you now...quiet girl...Yeager's friend right?". Sam nodded "just..just a friend..nothing..more" Toby raised his hands "hey that's ..none of my business ….um..hang on" , he took his bag off and opened it then took out a basic science book and held it out to Sam "maybe this will..help...its more understandable for beginners ...just your basic science crap...go on take it..i don't need it". Sam took the book and looked at it "um...thank you ….uh...i...i don't...know who you are". Toby smiled "Toby Marshall …il..see you around Samantha", he said as he walked away.

Sam smiled and looked at him walking away then looked down at the book , she put it in her bag and made her way down to the gates. She looked across the street at the drain , she shrugged and walked over then crouched down "hello...um..are...are you there...its..its been a while". Pennywise heard Samantha and rushed to the drain , it slowly emerged from the dark and looked at her , recognising her face it smiled at her "hiya Sammy". Sam smiled "what are you still doing down here?...isnt there a home you can go to ?". pennywise nodded "this ...is my home...its surprisingly warm...like..like yours". Sam crossed her head "no..it..it gets really cold in winter , sometimes the heater doesn't work". Pennywise stared at her "what are you?". It asked with fear in its voice. Sam looked confused and laughed a little "what..what am I?..i...im..im just...im...i don't know..i guess..im just a human". Pennywise crossed its head "nnooo...no..there's..something... cant I …..you..you just" it shook its head in frustration , pennywise was hungry , it had been a few days since he had last feasted but he couldn't bring himself to killing her. It looked at her with a straight face then it slowly backed away into the dark.

Sam looked confused "hey!...hey where did you go". She took her small torch out of her bag and shined it in the sewer , she couldn't make out anything at first till she could see pennywise staring at er from a distance , only this time his mouth was open and his rows of sharp teeth were showing. Sam was shocked and quickly stood up putting her flash light away. "what the hell are you!?" , Sam was too scared to stick around so she ran away. Pennywise looked at her running away , twitching in anger , it made its way down to its sewer room "stupid stupid STUPID CLOWN!...STUPID!". It looked up at all its victims floating in the air , "you are playing a dangerous game clown...you..were stopped before...what..what if it happens again...it..it cant happen... again". It then stared at a few pictures it kept in the sewer , it stared at them "a group of losers...haven't..formed properly...if..if I ….i can...separate them...but..but ..but all together...their...their fear would be". It smiled licking its lips , then it slapped itself "STUPID!...thats how you were stopped before you idiot ….they...need to go...soon...yes...soon". It held a picture of peter up "time to float" , it smiled as it tore the photo up.

Peter was in his room just finished changing clothes , he unpacked his bag putting his stuff away not needing it for a weekend. He opened his door and looked out to the hallway "MUM!?"...no answer was heard so he shut his door and walked over to the window opening it. He stared out into the back garden noticing a black cat in his garden , he smiled then looked around his room. His phone started ringing , he rushed over and picked it up , the called ID read "unknown". He answered "hello?". A voice was coughing from the other side , peter went to hang up till a familiar voice asked "peter...is...is that you?". Peter put the phone on loudspeaker "yes...who...who is this?". "its..its me peter...i just...just wanted to say goodbye...before I …..i die". Peter looked shocked then it hit him "...ned?". The voice started coughing again "...peter...i...im sorry..". Peter looked concerned "ned where are you...your parents are..worried..i...im worried about you ..". neds voice laughed "you...that's a first...you are too late...im already gone...and ...and soon...you will be too". Peter looked a little bit scared "ned stop this isn't funny...this..really...really isn't funny now".

The voice laughed , peter felt scared and angry "ned where are you". The voice replied "i died a couple weeks ago peter...you should have seen it...like something outta a horror movie...blood everywhere...don't worry..my body didn't go to waste...neither will yours...we will float together soon peter..soon". Peter hung up and throw his phone away slowly backing up to the corner. He slowly moved to the window and glanced out as the black cat was on his window sill "AHH" he shouted jumping back. He looked at the black cat which was just sat still staring at him "where...where did you come from?..huh". He smiled as he stood back up and walked over to it , he slowly placed his hand on the cats forehead "..wait a minute...i...i know you ...your old Mrs Jones cat...really sorry for you ..she..she was a good person...never learned your name though". The cat purred rubbing her head against his hand. Peter smiled "a black cat...how about...Felicia" , peter smiled and continued to pet her.

"PETER!" his mother called from downstairs , peter looked at Felicia slowly making his way to the door "i gotta go...see you around Felicia". He left his room shutting his door behind him. Felicia jumped into peters room then jumped onto his bed , she looked at a photo of peter and jodie together. Felicia's eyes turned into a dark orange , one eye slowly looking away. Her eyes turned to normal as Felicia instantly fell asleep on her bed , like a dark spirit had just left her body.

Jodie was standing outside of her house , reluctant to enter , she did however as she slowly opened the door , she could hear a sound she was too familiar too , her mother crying. She closed the door and walked over to the sitting room where the door was wide open. She felt confused but curious to see what the crying was about , she walked in then stood in shock , she covered her mouth , feeling like a dagger had just pierced her heart. She looked at her mother crying on her knees in front of her fathers body which was lying in a pool of blood on the ground , his throat had been slit. Jodie had no words , no way of comforting her mother or coping with this discovery herself , instead she just stood silent in shock.

An hour later the paramedics were taking her fathers lifeless body away , her mother was sat at the table crying as a police officer was there comforting her. Jodie was stood leaning against the doorway , she didn't know what to do , she didn't want to cry, the police officer was holding onto a note that her father had left. Jodie stuttered as she asked the police officer "c...c...can I …..read...it …...p..please?". The officer stood up and nodded handing her the note. She opened it , she looked confused as the only words on it was the same 3 words she could remember from Sams notebook "you'll float too". She quickly passed the note back to the police officer . The officer asked her "does it mean anything to you ...it..confuses us". Jodies mother didn't say anything , Jodie crossed her head "no..no" she mumbled. The police officer nodded "i didn't think so ….im..really sorry for your loss ..both of you ...you take it easy now , I promise you ..we will find who did this and bring the to justice". The officer made his way out of the house as Jodie looked at her mother.

Kate was wiping her eyes as she slowly stood up and looked at Jodie , Jodie looked down as Kate walked over and hugged her , Jodie didn't fight it , instead she hugged her mother back still trying her best not to cry. Later that evening she made her way back to her room and say on her bed , she picked her phone up and opened a voicemail , It was peters voice "hi Jodie...i uh...i cant...i don't know what to say...i know..you ..you must be..pretty broken right now ...my..mum told me ...im..im really sorry Jodie ….im..really worried about you right now ..i don't want to be in your way but I ...really don't want you to be alone...i..i thought maybe ..if you heard my voice...its stupid when I say it aloud...but if you heard my voice maybe you wont ...feel alone" Jodie put her phone by her side and curled up on her bed as she started to cry . "i know ..what its like without a dad...its not nice...but you still have your mum...and...and you have me...please...just...just give me a call..or..send a message...so ...i know that your ok...im here for you Jodie...don't be alone ..please..".

Toby was walking home as he passed Jodies house , news travels fast around here and he wanted to check on her , but he didn't know what to say , he hasn't exactly been there for her before so turning up now wouldn't be the best thing for him to do , instead he made his way home. On his way he passed a few people that gave him a harsh look , he then bumped into a girl he knew from school , Mary , "oh..hey sorry ..i.i didn't mean to". Mary looked at him realising who he was "oh...oh my ….i...im sorry ..i...no that was my fault I didn't mean to" . Toby smiled , Mary looked away feeling embarrassed , toby put his hand on her shoulder as the two looked at each other , he smiled "hey". Mary smiled at him "hey...i...i should...be...going …..i..im going to be late for dinner". Toby nodded and looked around "its uh...its getting dark...do...do you want some company?..i mean..we are legally required to be with someone now..i mean...accompany..not...not be with.". Mary giggled "im...im fine Toby ...i live down the road..it..it wont be an issue...i...il ...will I see you around school?". Toby nodded "sure...im...usually hanging around at" "football field...i..i know...i...i hang out around there sometimes...well..i...il see you around then". She smiled and quickly walked away.

Toby smiled and turned around and started walking home again. "out of your league isn't she?" a voice in his head spoke. Toby stopped and looked around "uuhhh...i mean...um...what?". The voice spoke again "out of your league...your a loser compared to her...shes better of with someone else". Toby shook his head and started walking "ain't a loser pal...someone who hides...follows me talking to me ...yeah..you just scream loser". The voice got deeper "who's following ya...you..are all alone". Toby stopped again and turned around , no one was in sight at all , he started walking backwards looking around "listen Mr...whoever you are ...your a creep alright...is this all you do all day?..follow people around?...you got issues pal?".

A man wearing a suit put his hand on his should and spun him around then pushed him to the ground "and what do you do all day Mr Marshall?...harass girls?...bully innocent people?...steal things what don't belong to you ?". Toby looked up at the man , he couldn't see his face as the sky got too dark and the street lights hadn't turned on yet , "who are you?". Toby asked slowly crawling backwards. The man stood still "who am I?...who are you?...il tell you who you are...you are a disappointment ...you are failing class...you are a bully...you are a loser...you try so desperately to make daddy proud ...and you always let your mother down...you...are nothing". Toby looked angry "you don't know anything about me" , he quickly stood up "you keep following me and..well..just see where it gets you".

The man smiled and took a step closer , "i am right here". Toby looked at him , he closed his fist getting ready for a fight , he then went to hit the man , the man grabbed his wrist and twisted it then pushed Toby back to the ground. Toby looked at the man who was starting to twitch , he couldnt believe what he was seeing. Toby quickly stood up again and stood back , the man was turning into a werewolf in front of him , Toby shook his head then started running away. The man had turned full wolf , it then howled and started chasing after Toby.

Toby ran through town , rushing down alleyways knocking anything over to slow the wolf down , he looked behind as the wolf was catching up to him. Toby ran across the road as a car almost hit him , he slid across the hood of the car as the man in the car honked the horn at him. "SORRY!" toby shouted as he ran faster , he could feel his legs starting to ache so he jumped into a back garden and hid amongst some bushes. He peeked out and saw the wolf slowly walking around the garden sniffing around. Toby held his breath and hidden fully , the wolf looked at the bushes and slowly walked towards them , it could see through as it and Toby made eye contact , the wolf howled in front of him , its eyes turning dark orange. Toby grabbed a small metal pole and stabbed the wolf in the eye then pushed it out the way and ran off , he looked back for a second to see the wolf was not following. He had just escaped.


	7. It's back (updated version)

The return of Pennywise the clown

After a 5 month break I am back to finish . A fan version of the story of IT , different children , different fears , different town but same old clown . I hope you enjoy what is , my version of IT!

Chapter 7

5 months later , Peter walked down the street , he looked depressed , his smile no where to be seen. He eventually stopped outside Jodie's home looking at the house , the garden a mess , grass not cut in months and with summer round the corner things needed to change. Peter hesitantly walked to the door and knocked gently not expecting a response , he stood still for a minute when he realised he got what he expected...nothing. He looked around seeing the town was empty , hearing what sounded like a party a few house's down the road. He left the garden and looked around when a piece of paper flew into him , he grabbed it before it flew off again then looked at it , it was the 6th missing child poster since Christmas , he looked shocked when he saw the name on the paper then looked at Jodie's house "Jodie?". He rushed over to the door holding the paper tightly in his hand knocking the door loudly.

"go away!". Peter could hear Kate's voice inside , he looked around then knocked again when Kate opened the door , staring at him then looking at the missing child poster. Peter looked at her "where is she?". Kate looked back in the house trying to hide her sadness but Peter saw through "Katelyn ….please...Edward never came back...not her too". Kate looked at him "she's been gone for 2 weeks". Peter looked at the missing poster ..this time focusing on the name "Jodie Marshall". He felt annoyed then looked at Kate "something weird is happening to this town ….im losing my friends...kids are going missing ….i ..i cant promise..you anything...but I will try my best to find her". Kate looked at him , wanting to hope her daughter is safe however only seeing his words as the wish of a child "just be safe Peter". Peter nodded and walked out of the garden again then put the paper in his bag.

Samantha had changed her life around in the space of 5 months the now 13 year old went from being a nobody to one of her schools best artists , Ned going missing brought her and Peter closer together , she felt a romantic spark for him but was unsure if he felt the same however, for once she had hope in her life. She often looked back just like now , sat alone in her room at her desk drawing away , she often drawn of the clown in that sewer drain , the one she thought was her friend but had a creepy side , she wanted to be his friend , she often thought , she wanted to help what she saw as an innocent clown who was thrown away by the world but then her drawings often gone missing , almost as if the world wanted her to forget about that clown Pennywise too.

She looked at this drawing for a while ,sitting still staring at the clown , those recognisable features she never forgot , that baby face , orange coloured hair that reminded her of that talk show host Conan and that smile , that damned smile that still gives her the creeps. Her mother saw the drawings time to time and would keep recommending that she goes to see a councillor about her imaginary friend , something she never once considered. She hid this drawing under her pillow before she got ready for school , she made sure the pillow covered it fully then left the room for her day ahead of her. Her mother Maria was waiting downstairs for her , she seemed happier than usual , Sam noticed it even going as far as saying "you look nice today". Maria smiled at her daughters compliment , knocking her off guard for a moment.

Maria drove her to school , parking down the road to avoid any of the other students , she looked at Sam asking her "just..wait here a minute please". Sam looked at her taking her seatbelt off then nodded. Maria opened the glovebox and took a small box out "i never talk about it ...because I know ...it upsets you to think about …...your father wanted to give you this...when you were old enough ….i was going to give it to you on your birthday ….as terrible as it sounds I did forget". Sam looked at her , confused but intrigued as Maria placed the box in Sam's hands.

Sam opened the box , she stared at its contents with a smile , something so simple that brought her so much joy. Maria smiled "glad you like it". Sam took the necklace out of the box which had a small engraving on the front reading "Sammy". Sam had tears in her eyes , staring at the necklace she then shut her eyes. She felt the heat change as the sunlight shined on her , she opened seeing herself in her fathers car , her father looking at Sam with a smile , Sam looked at him , her smile was gone , replaced with tears that were escaping her eyes . Her father gently put his hand on her cheek , wiping the tears away "what's wrong sweetheart?". He asked , his voice sounding so clear to her , Sam looked him in the eyes "...you never came back". She spoke , her voice breaking a little. Her father stopped smiling , then silently nodded "i know...soon". Sam looked a little bit irritated "its always...soon...i always tell myself...you will be back...soon...but no matter how many years pass...soon..never comes". Her father looked forward , disappointed in himself . Sam felt someone nudging her when her mothers voice could be heard "Sam?..Sam wake up".

Sam opened her eyes then looked at the necklace "sorry ..i..i was just...um..dreaming". Maria looked at the necklace then at her. "its ok ….just...go on ...don't be late". Sam nodded and hugged her mother then kissed her on the cheek before getting out of the car , she grabbed her bag and closed the door then put the necklace on , tucking it under her shirt. She put her bag on and started walking to the gates then stopped , she looked over at that storm drain , wondering about her old friend. Maria then drove over and stopped the car then looked at her "gonna stare at drains all day or go to class?". Sam smiled "love you too". She then walked off to school as Maria watched her. Samantha headed straight into the library then to the Losers club room , opening the door looking around , it was empty. nothing but a empty table with no one to fill the seats , she shrugged putting her bag on the table and looking out the window. she slowly walked over and looked out , seeing a group of kids standing in a circle holding hands. "whatcha doin Sammy?" Jodie asked as she shut the door behind her. Sam jumped a little being taken by surprise , she looked at Jodie then looked back to the kids , only for the kids to be completely out of sight. she shook her head a little and looked at Jodie again "just waiting"

"waiting for what?" Jodie asked , her face looking intrigued to know. Sam smiled "to see if everyone wants to go out for a trip , I wanna go down to the river , lots of drawing potential" Jodie smiled "that sounds fun , id prefer the sewers personally". Sam looked confused "why's that?". Jodie smiled at her , her bottom lip turned a bit "because of the balloons obviously , they float , I wanna float Sammy" her voice got a little darker "dontcha wanna float too?". Sam stared at her shocked.


End file.
